world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
102414-melniadani
TT: H-Hello? TT: Is this Dani? GG: Depends who this is. TT: Mary Katarn GG: Oh great. Apparently that nerd parent had more offspring he ought not to have. TT: h-huh? GG: Katarn. you know. GG: There was a list or something about how we're all the last genepool ever and honestly it's really sad since we're all fairly inbred in the first place. TT: Uh TT: Nice... to meet you too? TT: I TT: *I'm not too sure about the genepool bit TT: but, you seem pretty smart! GG: I'm sure they just accidentally had magic space sex. No worries. TT: Wha TT: Are you trying to say that my parents didn't mean to have me?? GG: What can I help you with, apparent survivor of the apocalypse? GG: Does anyone ever mean to have anything happen? GG: I mean. Really. TT: Yeah, when you intend to do something, and you do it, you meant to do it GG: And then if you regret it GG: did you still mean to do it? TT: Then you meant to do it, but it had repercussions you didn't expect or mean to happen GG: Is it not all part of some cosmic fated shite? GG: Do we even control ourselves or are we just playing out some written nonsense by some manipulative creature looking down on us with amusement at how "well" we're coping with our planets being bludgeoned out of existence? TT: :c TT: Aren't you optimistic GG: The utmost personification of it. TT: Why can't it be like... We choose our own paths! Why believe there's this sadistic bully in the sky watching us, when it could just be everyone's paths colliding, and now we have a billion choices to do! TT: I could squak like a chicken and no one could stop me! GG: You think we have that much freedom? Even now, there's probably some weird version of "the man" we haven't run into yet. Probably this plant-nut over here. Talking to tumbleweeds like they're people. GG: Probably controls all the plant-life and is going to kill us later for the slightest disobedience. GG: Wait, why did you message me? TT: Because we're like half sisters and I wanted to get to know you! GG: Oh. Uh. Sure. TT: yay! TT: So uh, what are your interests? GG: fire? GG: Fire. GG: Also drums. TT: fire? GG: you know like GG: fireworks GG: what are you into? TT: oh! Pyrotechnics and that sort of stuff? GG: yeah sure! TT: I like books! and writing, and sometimes I do yoyo tricks TT: I especially like mystery and romance novels GG: Oh yeah? I got some icky book in my sprite boxes. GG: You can have it at some point. TT: Really? Oh wow thanks! TT: :D TT: In my box I got this weird ring and a stuffed doll GG: ring? GG: I'll trade you TT: Wish I could, but I prototyped it GG: bollocks. alright. guess you listened to the adults obediently TT: Well, I did get in the game with no issues, so I think it's good I did! GG: No issue that you know of yet TT: Debbie Downer TT: wait so, why are people talking to plants? GG: don't know. some guy in navy pajamas is upset about tumbleweed injustice or whatever. TT: Pajamas? That's weird TT: I think we saw a ninja GG: ninja TT: ninja! GG: weird TT: THere were a ton of pretty pink flowers too! TT: It was so nice~ GG: Ah. It's just dust and dryness here. TT: ouch TT: Theres nothing else? GG: tumbleweeds that apparently are sentient. oh. and dead co-players TT: Wha!? TT: WHat happened D: GG: Eric is dead. GG: the plants hung him. TT: Oh no! GG: for crimes i guess? TT: I'm so sorry :c TT: I hope he's in a better place TT: anyway... should I leave you to your business I guess GG: uh. Sure. GG: Sorry, I'm a little... uh. GG: lost GG: yep TT: Yeah, so am I TT: Bye